Skycloud's Legacy
by DarkShine07
Summary: This is a sequel to Flareheart's secret. We follow Skypaw, who is now Skycloud, as he grows up, falls in love, and battles fierce problems. Pls R&R! : XD
1. Can it Happen?

Skycloud followed Silverclaw over the hills and back towards camp. He been made into a warrior of Wind Clan the day before and couldn't wait for an adventure. His mother Flareheart was always talking about her life as a younger cat. He carried with him into camp a mouse dangling. He dropped it in the fresh kill pile and walked over to the warrior's den. His mother was in the nursery again with Stormpelt's unborn kits. It would feel weird to have younger brothers and sisters around camp.

His sister, Flamefur, and brother Scruffpelt were lying down. "What are you doing?" Sprayheart asked from her sleeping spot. "Nothing really, the usual." Skycloud replied. He laid down to sleep for the night.

"Hey want to go hunting?" Sprayheart asked the next morning. "Sure" Skycloud replied happily. He had been friends with Sprayheart since they were kits.

They ran out of camp and smelt the wind. "Rabbit, two o' clock!" Sprayheart said excitedly and turned and ran off. Skycloud hurried after her smiling. Soon he smelt it too and they were racing to be the ones to catch it. Sprayheart ended up being the catcher. They both laughed as they pounced. Skycloud caught another rabbit's scent. He ran off and a few minutes later returned with a small rabbit in his jaws. He dropped it and laid down beside Sprayheart. "I'm glad we're friends." He said. Sprayheart looked at him and smiled. "Do you ever think we could be more than just friends?" She asked, her eyes starring into his heavily. They were so enchanting. "I don't know; I suppose we could though." He replied. Would they ever be more than friends? The question haunted Skycloud. He never thought about falling in love before, but was it possible that he might?


	2. How Can This Happen?

Skycloud woke up early the next morning. He hunted and brought a vole into camp. Sprayheart watched him with wandering eyes. They caught him off-guard each and every sing time the glanced his way. Was it supposed to feel that way when you are in love? Maybe Stormpelt would know. Of course would, Skycloud though, remembering how Stormpelt had fallen in love with his mother.

Skycloud found Stormpelt close to the borders of Wind Clan and Thunder Clan. What was he doing? He seemed to be just looking into the forest. A pair of eyes appeared. Skycloud gasped. It was Firestar. What did he want? His place was with Thunder Clan, not bothering Wind Clan. Skycloud decided to interrupt. Whatever was going on, he wanted in on it. He forgot completely about asking his father about love.

He approached as though Firestar was another warrior of Wind Clan. "Dad, what does Firestar want?" He asked loudly as he came to stand beside Stormpelt. Stormpelt turned to see his son beside him. Firestar glanced down as well. "One of your Halfling kin I suppose?" Firestar asked curiously. "Halfling?" Skycloud said looking from Firestar to his father. "Yes Firestar. This is Skycloud; he is now a warrior of Wind Clan." Stormpelt said. Firestar nodded. "I need to speak to you, Tallstar, and Flareheart about your kits." Stormpelt sighed. "Firestar can't we just leave that matter in the past? Besides, Flareheart can't see you, she is in the nursery and will be having our second litter soon." Stormpelt replied irritably. "What does Firestar have to do with me, and Scruffpelt, and Flamefur?" Skycloud asked. Firestar looked down in interest. "You mean you do not know?" "Know what?" Skycloud asked cautiously. Firestar blinked in surprise. "Well, well, well, Stormpelt. So you and Flareheart _haven't_ told them." "That is none of your concern, Firestar." Stormpelt replied angrily. Firestar nodded. "Take me to Tallstar; I have a proposition for him." Stormpelt nodded and beckoned for Firestar and Skycloud to follow.

In camp Firestar went into Tallstar's den. After a few minutes Tallstar called Stormpelt and Flareheart in. Only 5 minutes later Flareheart left the den, about to cry in remorse. Stormpelt looked angry but marched after her for comforting. Skycloud looked at the den where Firestar appeared looking quite satisfied. He nodded at Skycloud who walked over slowly. "What do you want, Firestar?" He spat his name out as if it were nothing but cat dung. Firestar smirked. "Welcome to Thunder Clan, Skycloud.


	3. The Burning Fire

This chapter is dedicated to one of my loyal reviewers, Mooncloud, Thank you Mooncloud for your support!

Skycloud couldn't believe his ears. "What?" Firestar smiled. "Your mother, Flareheart, was a Thunder Clan cat up until she got pregnant with you and your brother and sister. She lied and told everyone the father was Raindrop. When we found out it was really Stormpelt, we banished her. Now, because you are half Thunder Clan they owe you to us. You are no longer a Wind Clan warrior, but a Thunder Clan warrior." Skycloud took it all in. How could this be? How could he go on without his family? What if he met his family in battle?

He reluctantly followed Firestar back to Thunder Clan. Flareheart sobbed as she watched him leave. Stormpelt, Flamefur, Scruffpelt, and Sprayheart were all watching sadly as he disappeared. With one last look, he allowed himself to be led away from the only place he called home.

In Thunder Clan he was alone. Completely alone. All of the cats avoided him because of his family history. He was a spitting image of Stormpelt, and no one here admired it like they did in Wind Clan. He hunted alone, ate alone, slept alone, lived alone.

He got used to the forest, the river close by, River Clan's scent. He spent most of his time laying beside River Clan's river. He could catch a fish, sleep, do anything he wanted there just fine. But one day it changed. He met someone who gave his life meaning again. A she-cat named Goldflight.

He was drinking some water silently when her face appeared in the water. He looked to see her cream colored fur and beautiful blue eyes gazing at him. "I see you all alone, Skycloud. You need a friend, someone to help you get by." She said wisely. "That I do. But the only place I could find that is at my home." Skycloud replied. Goldflight sighed. "I can be your friend, if you like." She offered. Skycloud looked into her eyes. She meant it. "I would like that." He replied with a smile. Goldflight laid down beside him quietly.

Everyday she would come and lay down beside him. Occasionally she would lick his cheek affectionately. He began to get used to her company. He began to love her, he admitted to himself. More than her could ever love Sprayheart, he loved Goldflight. She was the only cat brave enough to be his friend. She brought back into clan life. They did everything together, he was no longer alone in his pity.

"Goldflight doesn't like you." It was Highhead. "Shows what you know." Skycloud said. "She could never love you, fool!" Highhead spat. Goldflight walked over. "Of course I could, because I do love Skycloud." She smiled into his face. Highhead gasped and slunk away. Skycloud had found someone to love in his life, finally, someone who cared about him in this cruel new home and life he was living. Goldflight.


	4. Open Arms are Calling

Skycloud woke to the sound of hissing and snarls. He opened his eyes to see cats in balls of fury. Wind Clan was attacking Thunder Clan! He got up and looked around. Goldflight was running towards him, Stormpelt was fighting Raindrop, Frosttail was fighting Shimmertail, Silverclaw, was fighting Highhead, and Tallstar was fighting Firestar. Skycloud wasn't sure what to do. Goldflight was standing near him looking around curiously and nervously. Suddenly a cat pounded into Skycloud's side. It was Highhead. "I'm going to kill you, traitor!" he called. "Highhead, he didn't do anything!" Goldflight shouted. Suddenly Highhead was thrown off of him. Stormpelt stood beside Skycloud. "Get!" he shouted and Highhead ran off into the forest, scared as a kit. Stormpelt turned towards Goldflight and hissed. "Dad, she is my friend!" Skycloud said. Stormpelt nodded apologetically and disappeared into the crowd. Tallstar's scream sounded. Skycloud pounced towards Firestar. He jumped onto his belly after Firestar had finished throwing Tallstar off. Skycloud scratched into his belly furiously. "No one, not even you can take me away from my home!" He snarled. Firestar stopped fighting back and said, "Fine stupid Halfling! Go back to Wind Clan!" Tallstar called out in victory. "Back to camp!" The Wind Clan cats left the camp and Skycloud started after them. Goldflight looked at him. "Come on, come with me Goldflight." Skycloud asked. Goldflight looked at camp and then back. She smiled, "Ok, being with you is better than staying here to miss you." The two ran off after Wind Clan. "Goldflight you can never come back!" Firestar's calls sounded through the forest. At Fourtrees the two crossed into Wind Clan. It felt so good to be home. The familiar hills called his name as he ran towards camp with Goldflight.


	5. Putting out the Fire

This chapter is dedicated to Luxtail, who is Sprayheart's biggest fan.

Skycloud padded into camp with Goldflight at his side. The cats welcomed him home by cheering and leaping up. Flareheart was the first one to come and greet him. When she approached a tumbling fluffy kit followed her. Skycloud licked the little kit and then his mother. She licked him in return. Stormpelt and his brother and sister came forward next. They all greeted eachother warmly.

Sprayheart came forward looking uncomfortable. Skycloud remembered all about how Sprayheart liked him. He probably just broke her heart by bringing Goldflight. But he couldn't help it, he loved Goldflight, not Sprayheart. Sprayheart said, "Welcome back." And left. She had lost her fire. Goldflight licked Skycloud trying to comfort him. He licked her back but then Tallstar walked to greet him. "Welcome home, Grandson." He murmured so that only Skycloud could hear. He knew all about Flareheart being Tallstar's daughter.

"Welcome back to Wind Clan Skycloud!" Tallstar called throughout camp. More cheers erupted from everyone. Tallstar looked over at Goldflight questioningly. "This is Goldflight. She was my friend in Thunder Clan when no one else would be." Skycloud explained. Tallstar smiled. "Well, she is welcome to stay in Wind Clan if she likes." Goldflight brightened and smiled. Tallstar gave her a welcoming lick.

The next day Skycloud woke to see Sprayheart and Goldflight in the middle of an argument. He had never seen either of them look so mad.

"Just stay away from him!" Sprayheart yowled. "Why should I listen to you? I can be with Skycloud if I want to!" Goldflight challenged back. Sprayheart's eyes seemed to be turning red. "You don't lift one paw near to him!" She turned and left before Goldflight could retaliate. Skycloud walked over. "What was _that_?" He said, watching Sprayheart slink out of camp. "She thinks she owns you! She doesn't want me anywhere near you! I don't Skycloud, I just don't know." Goldflight said rather irrationally. Skycloud gave her a lick then ran out of camp, after Sprayheart.


	6. Coming Home Again

Sprayheart was walking towards River Clan sadly. Skycloud easily caught up with her. "Sprayheart!" He called. She turned and saw his face. "Skycloud, what are you doing here?" She asked. "Coming after you. I saw the little episode you and Goldflight had." Skycloud explained. "Oh, that? Well she just doesn't understand. I tried to tell her that we liked eachother and she should just stay out of our way. Maybe it would help if you tell her." Skycloud sighed. "Sprayheart, I only like you as a friend." Sprayheart's expression changed and she looked hurt. "I'm sorry Sprayheart. But it's true, I like Goldflight. Please understand. We can always be friends." Skycloud felt horrible having to tell her all this. "Oh, so that's why you brought her. I was so stupid to think that you brought her because she was afraid of Thunder Clan." Sprayheart said looking down. Skycloud couldn't imagine the pain she was going through. "I'm sorry." He said, giving her a lick. "Its ok, I understand. I guess I should go and apologize to Goldflight. I was such a jerk." She replied. Skycloud tried to give her a comforting smile, like the way he always used to be able to do. But it was harder; his smiles were more reserved for his family and Goldflight now than ever.

Skycloud walked Sprayheart back into camp. Sprayheart padded away to go and find Goldflight. Skycloud watched as the two apologized and then gave eachother licks.

The next day Sprayheart was less fierce when Goldflight strolled into camp with Skycloud after hunting. Everyone knew that the two made a cute couple; a white tom with a cream she-cat.

Sprayheart even came over and ate lunch with them. The three got along much better than Skycloud expected; it made him a lot happier.

Flareheart's kit, Breezekit, was getting bigger. She came out and tumbled around with the younger apprentices. Sweetfur had just gone back into the nursery. She wouldn't be having her kits for a some time though.

One day Goldflight walked over to Skycloud with one of her brightest smiles on. "Skycloud," she said. "Yes?" Skycloud replied, wondering what she wanted. "I'm going to have kits." Goldflight said. Skycloud couldn't believe it, Goldflight, with kits! "Of course you are the father." Goldflight added. "Wow, kits of our own, I can't believe it!"


	7. The Legacy Continues

Skycloud waited outside the nursery nervously. Goldflight was inside, having her kits. Windleaf was with her. Skycloud longed to go in and comfort her, but Windleaf forbid it. She told him he would have to wait outside. So here he was, outside the nursery. Sprayheart walked over. "What's got you all worked up?" she asked playfully. "Goldflight is having our kits." Skycloud said, not taking his eyes off the ground. Sprayheart was surprised, how could she not have known the whole time that Goldflight was going to have kits? "Oh. Why don't you come hunting with me? It looks like some fresh air could do you good." Sprayheart suggested. Skycloud nodded and followed her out of camp. Maybe his kits would be born by the time he came back.

Later when they walked into camp Skycloud bounded towards the nursery. Windleaf was waiting for him outside. She nodded and he walked in slowly. Goldflight was nestled up and sleeping while two beautiful little kits were nursing. The girl was white, while the boy was cream. Opposites from their parents, Skycloud thought to himself. He left quietly so Goldflight could rest with their kits.

Outside Skycloud noticed something that made him smile. Sprayheart was licking Scruffpelt affectionately. Scruffpelt licked her back and they laid down to sleep.

The next day Skycloud walked into the nursery again. Goldflight was up and smiled as he walked over. "Good morning." She purred. Skycloud gave her a lick as the kits scrambled around. Their eyes weren't open yet.

A minute later Sprayheart walked into the nursery. Goldflight smiled, "I'm glad you came to see them. I've been wanting them to meet you." She said, referring to the kits. Sprayheart smiled, "I'm glad I can meet them, but that's not why I'm here." Skycloud and Goldflight exchanged awkward glances. "I'm having my own kits." Sprayheart said. Skycloud smiled, "I'm glad you found someone, who is it?" he tried to sound as if this was as normal as ever. Sprayheart smiled her loving smile. "Scruffpelt is the father." She said, as she laid down to rest.

Skycloud laid down beside Goldflight and the two watched their kits in peace, without having to worry about anything.


End file.
